Gary Galavant
Galavant is the main protagonist of the ABC sitcom Galavant. Galavant was once a heroic adventurer until a shocking betrayal left him depressed and heart broken. He embarked on a quest to become the hero he once was again and to also reclaim his lost love. Galavant first appeared in the episode "Pilot". He is portrayed by actor Joshua Sasse. Biography When Galavant was just eight years old he saw the strained love/hate relationship his parents had and decided to swear off falling in love. He devoted his time to studying, training and bettering himself. When he reached adulthood, Galavant became a famous warrior and was lauded as a great hero of the Five kingdoms ("Galavant (song)"). Despite the promise he made to himself he eventually fell hard for a maiden named Madalena and the two were very happy for a time. However, King Richard bacame besotted with Madalena and he had his henchman Gareth kidnap her while Galavant was busy buying her a token of affection. Madalena was brought back to his castle where the King intended to force her to marry him. Galavant went there to rescue his love and after dispatching several guards made his way to the wedding chapel. In front of all the wedding guests Galavant dropped his sword and declared his love for Madalena. He was convinced that she would always choose the love they shared no matter what the King offered her. He was proven wrong when Madalena told him she decided to go through with the wedding. She wanted the easy life along with the fame and fortune that came with being queen and hoped they could remain friends. The empty platitude from Madalena was followed by a punch in the gut from Gareth and accompanied by a weak kick from the King. Character history Season One A year later after his humiliation at the altar, Galavant fell on hard times and became a drunkard. His squire Sid attempted to get out of his rut by introducing him to a Princess Isabella from Valencia. She sought out Galavant to ask for his help to save her homeland from an invading army. As payment for his services she offered him the Jewel of Valencia, a priceless artifact from her country. Despite her pleas, Galavant refused to hear anymore about her problems and threw her out of his house. Later at the local tavern "Ye Horse's Ass", Tommy the bartender refused to serve Galavant who had no money. Noticing that Isabella was also at the bar, Galavant offered to hear the rest of her story if she bought him dinner. Galavant disgusted Isabella by stuffing himself with food and she tries to reconcile tales of his past heroic deeds to the person before her. When she pressed for details on why he changed, Galavant told her what happened with Madalena. Once again Galavant declined to help her but she grabbed his attention when he learned that King Richard was responsible for attacking her kingdom. Galavant changed his mind and accompanied by Sid and Isabella set out on a quest to free Valencia. He is unaware that she is actually under orders from King Richard to lure him into a trap ("Pilot"). At a makeshift camp Galavant's party set up, he awoken from his sleep due to a nightmare about Madalena and King Richard mocking him. He resolved to continue his mission in order to "save" Madalena only to realize he was out of shape ("Hero's Journey"). Nevertheless, with the party low on funds Sid suggested Galavant particpate in a local jousting tournament for the prize money. They arrived at the sign in for the contest where they meet Galavant's rival Jean Hamm. Spurred by Hamm's taunts, Sid offered the Jewel of Valencia to pay the entry fee and Isabella convinced an official to automatically advance Galavant to the finals. Unwilling to lose the crown jewel of her country, Isabella put Galavant through a rigorous training program to get him back into shape ("Stand Up"). To further help him she slipped Jean Hamm a mickey in his drink before the match which disabled him. However, Galavant was also similarly in bad shape as he is unable to move having over trained. The joust commenced very slowly due to the impaired competitors and when their lances finally strike both contestants were knocked off their horses. While Galavant and Hamm remained unmoving on the ground a tournament official declared that the first one to their feet would win. Inspired by Isabella, Galavant stood up first and was declared the winner. Afterwards, Isabella and Galavant relationship improved and they begun considering each other in a different light ("Maybe You're Not the Worst Thing Ever"), ("Joust Friends"). As their journey continued, Sid invited Galavant and Isabella to his hometown for a brief respite. When they arrived, Galavant noticed the towns name was "Sidneyland" and there was a giant statue of Sid in the town square. Sid explained that the townspeople, and particularly his adopted parents, believe him to be a big deal. Galavant was amused at first by the hoopla Sid's return evoked until he was told that the villagers believed he was Sid's squire. Sid's parents happily welcomed their son home, invited Isabella inside and left Galavant to prepare the bird they were having for dinner. Galavant went along with the lie as did Isabella who pretended to be engaged to Sid. He was angered after being ordered by Sid's parents to help prepare a ball to celebrate Sid's upcoming nuptials. This led to Galavant having a moment of clarity after working alongside other squires who complained bitterly about the Knights they worked for ("Jackass in a Can"). At the ball, Galavant observed how proud Sid's parents were of him and how uncomfortable his squire was lying to them. He talked to Sid in private and told him the reason he was hired was because of how honest and true to himself he was. Sid further impressed Galavant by being loyal and never complaining despite how difficult the job has been. Galavant was willing to continue the charade but told Sid he shouldn't be ashamed of the man that he is. This inspired Sid to tell his parents the truth as Galavant and Isabella looked on ("Two Balls"). }} Category:Characters Category:Main